This invention relates to a device for attaching articles such as labels, drinking straws or the like to packages, bottles or other objects, these being moved at intervals past the device which prepares the objects that are to be attached individually by the use of a feed system. When labels are attached to industrial goods that are discharged from a machine or when drinking straws are attached to containers that are filled with a liquid the difficulty exists that the objects, to which the labels or drinking straws, respectively, or the like are to be attached often leave the manufacturing or package machinery at irregular intervals on the conveyor belt and thus have to be placed in regular order in the feed flow before they can be subjected to further steps in the processing sequence.
It is a well known fact that objects moved up on a conveyor belt and situated on this at irregular intervals can first be allowed to run up against a blocking plate in order that several of the objects will be pressed closely together. These are then released transversely to the conveyor belt individually either at equal time periods onto another conveyor belt which passes them along for further processing or they are moved into the cells of a compartmentalized wheel that rotates past the processing station compartment by compartment. The articles that are to be applied to the individual objects, such as labels, drinking straws, etc., are then fastened to each object when it is stationary or else secured to it in some other manner.
The compacting and the subsequent transportation of the articles that are once again moving individually requires additional expenses for machinery and construction and these increase the price of the system to a very great degree and cause a drop in the rate of production.